vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
2Kuality
In December 2012, the old publisher of the WWE Games, THQ, filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy, reportedly due to the intense shame brought on by Bazza consistently exposing THQuality. On January 23rd, 2013, THQ announced it was officially dissolved and had sold its licenses to other companies, among them the WWE license to 2K Games. Later, Yuke's was confirmed to be still be on board with developing the next game. THQuality was the original blanket term describing glitches that occur during VGCW matches, but with said publisher change, a change in term was needed too. The new term, while not rolling off the tongue as well, is '''2Kuality' replacing the Q sound with the similar K sound. This term is used when describing glitches from November 2013 and onward. However on this page, we aim to point out WWE 2K14's unique glitches. Any glitches that carry over from WWE 13 can be listed on the THQuality page. As always, There is also BazzaQuality, which are mistakes that Bazza made, unrelated to flaws in the game itself, and PSQuality, which are issues caused by the PS3 rather than the game itself. Some bugs found by users can be read on this topic about WWE 2K14. Graphics Character models *It is possible to create CAWs with invisible limbs by manipulating the CAW creator. Some CAW makers have used this to create superstars that wouldn't be possible with regular CAWs. Effects *When a wrestler bleeds, the texture for blood is often not applied correctly. This leads to bizarre events like disappearing blood, excessive amount of blood on Mr. hercule's knees, and what should be a bloody forehead turning into THIS on Ness' model. Audio General Audio *The crowd chant may not play properly during a superstar's entrance. The crowd may go completely silent, as demonstrated in Flint's entrance on April 29th. Commentators *After a custom story mode match, Cole frequently bids a 'good night' to the audience, assuming that every match takes place on a different night, even though the story mode is meant to represent a major show. *Michael Cole and King may make comments that have nothing to do with wrestlers in the ring. Despite being a custom superstar, Dracula (and later Illidan) was explicitly referred as The Undertaker. *Michael Cole and King may call a kickout at zero '''as a kickout at '''one. Gameplay Gameplay Mechanics *'Reversals in winning condition': The game seems to have difficulty keeping track of reversals that lead to match winning conditions. As result, the game may declare the loser of the match to be the winner. In a First Blood Match between Dracula and Ezio, the match ended with Ezio reversing a move and Dracula reversing the reversal and drawing blood. However, the game apparently stopped in terms of 'ending consideration' at the first reversal, and hence Dracula's move was treated like Ezio had been the one to draw the blood, rewarding the match to him. *'Interrupting Finishers': AIs may be stuck in a loop of interrupting finishers, due to their tendency to repeat a move until it succeeds. (In WWE13, wrestlers randomly targeted the announcer's table and continued until it was broken.) For example, a wrestler would attempt a finisher; a second wrestler interrupts it, and the first wrestlers immediately tries the finisher again, leading to a loop. A classic example to this is a No DQ Triple Threat with Vegeta, Air Man, and Falcon where the two wrestlers literally 'punch-crutched' a third all the way up to the entrance stage, among other constant loops. *'Comeback Without Comeback:' The Comeback move (generally refered to in chat as 'X-Factor') allows a wrestler a brief window to hit a specialized series of three moves, that, if the wrestler connects with them, grants them a Signature. However, if a wrestler is given the Comeback option, but not assigned an actual Comeback move sequence to go with it, the wrestler will just automatically gain a Signature, which grants an unfair advantage in gameplay ala a lesser Glitch Bomb and has been removed from every wrestler that possessed it once it was discovered. *There are two very notable moves in the game that are bugged to the point of being practically unusable: the Front Neck Chancery (which does absolutely no damage or gain any momentum) and the Tilt-a-Whirl Armdrag (which causes reverse damage and momentum: the person using the move takes damage and the person on the receiving end of the move gains momentum). Anyone who uses either move in VGCW most likely has it as a joke. Physics Engine In most episodes of VGCW, superstars experience frequent physics engine glitches, leading to hilarious, gravity-defying instances. *Wrestlers occasionally float in the air and instantly fall to the ground. *Wrestlers occasionally phase through the ropes and hover in the air while running. *Wrestlers may teleport behind their opponent while using specific finishers. *Several objects like table and ladder will shake vigorously when it is placed inside the ring. *'Goomba Mode': A superstar may be stuck in running loop for a variety of reasons. This will often occur when a superstar's path is blocked by a foreign object. A superstar may also enter Goomba Mode when trying a running attack. Several instances of Goomba Mode are: *#Goomba's elimination in a EDBW match. *#Curly Brace's running loop in debut match. *#Videl's running attack against Impa. **Tingle would also be caught in a similar glitch where, after being eliminated in a Triple Threat match, his CAW would become stuck against a set-up table, causing him to walk against it until the match concluded. *'Seizure': While there are several sliding glitches in WWE'13, there are instances where a superstar is frozen in motion and twitches. This occured in Proto Man's second match against AVGN, as well as in a match between Impa and Videl. ** Related: Occasionally there are instances where a superstar is completely ''frozen, and in these cases the AI of the opposing superstar doesn't know how to attack the other player out of it. In kayfabe this is known as '''Witch Time', as it was the explanation Bayonetta gave after Shantae became a victim of it during her tag team match against Still Alive. AI General *Despite claims of improvement to the reversal system, the Obamaroll still exists in WWE 2K14, and has proven to potentially be even WORSE. This was demonstrated (ironically, again, in a match with Guile), where the AI would proceed to reverse pinfalls back and forth for 70 SECONDS STRAIGHT. Tag Team *The ability for a hot-tag to fail (twice) was added in WWE 2K14. Much like the Steel Cage below, the 2K14 AI no longer seems capable of completing a hot tag, and it will almost always fail on the first prompt, and even if it goes through, fail on the second. **The Hot Tag FINALLY succeeded on the August 26th, 2014 show, hence showing it is POSSIBLE to work...just immensely unlikely, as it had failed dozens of time before then. Backstage Brawl *The AI seems to suffer a bug in Backstage fights where they will not attempt to attack or grapple a dazed opponent. This leads to constant 'creepy stares' as the wrestler will just stand unmoving looking at their opponent until he breaks out of the daze, where in they will resume attacking. Cage Match *In a glitch/oversight that was NOT present in WWE13, AI competitors will almost never counter an attempt to pull them down from the cage when they try to climb it to escape. Combine this with the fact that a cage match seems to spur the AI to no-sell damage, the fact that most competitors will be stopped at least twice in their escape attempt (hence even if they DO counter the first one, they will just be pulled down by the second) AND the fact that even if pinfalls or submissions are enabled the AI will ignore these victory conditions and attempt to climb the cage ANYWAY, cages matches between just two competitors, like the Submission matches of Qualities Past, will more or less last forever with neither side able to escape the cage to win. Create Mode / Universe Mode Create-A-Championship The ability to create unique championship belts have created numerous noticeable glitches. *'Incorrect Name': When calling a name, announcer will add "action" between every word. (The co-op belt is referred as "Tag-Team Action Internet Action All-Star Action Champion Champions". That's a mouthful.) *'Incorrect Logo: '''A championship belt with a logo may not display the logo, or have the completely wrong logo on it. *'Duplicating Belts': A champion may receive two belts after defending his title in a match, and as result, the belt clones itself. Create-A-Story *'Tag Team Entrance': In story mode, the appearance of correct tag team entrances for wrestlers require '''very specific' conditions. (For more information, check this topic in VGCW forums.) * The way the story creator handles tag team entrances caused Donkey Kong and Scorpion to enter to ToeJam and Earl's entrance on the December 9, 2014 show. Crashing *Using a specific superstar in story editor can crash the game. The Pyro was responsible for multiple crashes for unknown reasons, which led to his release. *Using a story editor, regardless of superstars, can lead to crashes. Gallery ScrewGravity.gif|THE GREAT EMERALD'S POWER ALLOWS ME TO DEFY GRAVITY Proto Slide.gif|Wrestlers may stutter. THIS ONE'S FOR JAMES.jpg|One instance when a character hovers in the air. MY BRO JIMMY'S GOT MY BACK.jpg|Another instance of hovering. Bloodageddon.jpg|The blood texture on Mr. hercule's knee is highly inconsistent. HiddenBlade.gif|Although Dracula made Ezio bleed, he was declared the loser of the First Blood match. Segatatwobelts.png|After defending his title, Segata was given two belts for no apparent reason. OhGodWhyNess.png|NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS NESS.... Category:VGCW Information